


Under the Blankets

by deansmultitudes



Series: Coldest Days in the World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Castiel's first winter, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: When the central heating in the Bunker inexplicably shuts down, Dean and Cas do what they must to keep warm.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Coldest Days in the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Under the Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Republished from the _coldest days in the world_ drabble collection, now in a series.

Dean returns from his mission with a small pile of blankets in his hands. He drops it on the couch next to the giant bundle of sweaters and comforters that obscure Cas so well there isn’t much of him peeking out, other than eyes and the tip of his nose. And his palm that sneaks out and starts creeping towards Dean’s blankets.

“Don’t you dare!” Dean barks and shifts the pile out of Cas’s reach. “These are mine.”

A long, muffled whine comes out of the cocoon and the palm pulls back into the warmth inside it.

“That’s better,” Dean grumbles, coating his coat-clad shoulders with the thickest of the blankets. “These are literally the last blankets in the Bunker,” he explains.

He can’t blame Cas for trying to hoard even more than he’s already got: it’s been this cold inside since five in the morning and they’re all tired and frozen to the bone because the Bunker’s central heating, however it worked, decided to take a holiday on what appears to be the coldest day in Kansas in fifty years or so.

Of course, Cas is taking it the worst. He hasn't yet gotten used to temperature fluctuation within a bearable for humans range and he has to deal with this. Inside his wrappings, he's still quivering slightly, but at least the chattering of his teeth stopped around the fifth layer.

Dean turns to Sam expectantly. “That is, unless there’s a secret blanket chamber hidden somewhere.”

Cas mutters something that sounds like a “Yes, please,” as he wraps the covers even tighter around himself. Dean begins to worry a little about his ability to breathe.

“Let’s hope it’s not next to the secret boiler room,” Sam offers, slapping the yellowed blueprints aside, “because that one is non-existent.” He pushes fingers through his hair and readjusts his blanket.

“Come on, that's impossible!” Dean snaps, reaching for the blueprints to study them himself. “Something had to keep this place warm ‘til now.”

Sam shrugs. “A spell?”

Dean rolls his eyes and snarks, “And it what, froze over?”

“Maybe it ran out of mojo,” Sam shoots back at him. “How should I know?”

“Yeah, maybe it got tired of your fa—”

“Can we focus on solving the problem?” Cas cuts in, like he’s not the one here who has done absolutely nothing to find a solution so far.

Dean turns to him, arms wide. “You got any suggestions, I’m listening.”

Cas fixes him with a glare. “We could start a bonfire,” he says, matter-of-factly.

_ Right, bonfire, how did we not think of it, _ Dean sarcs in his head and aloud he asks, “With what?”

The former angel shoots a glance towards the library. “With the books,” he deadpans.

Or maybe he’s deadly serious. Dean doesn’t plan to check. He rips the blanket off his shoulders and slams it on the couch.

“Alright,” he begins, unbuttoning his coat, “we’re gonna do this the old fashioned way. Strip.”

Cas squints at him, not moving an inch. “Burning our clothes will be unwise.”

Dean shakes his head, dropping his sweater and shoes. That’s as far as he’ll go. “Trust me.”

Distraught, Cas slowly untangles himself from his cocoon and Dean wishes he could do it a little faster; the cold seeps in through two measly layers of shirts, burns his skin and muscles. Behind Dean’s back, Sam blurts out something about further research and nearly sprints to the library.

At last, the last of Cas’s three sweaters is off and the blankets are spread around him like a fort, inviting.

“Now what?” Cas asks in a long-suffering tone.

“Now—” Dean drifts off as his eyes slide down Cas’s body, his arms wrapped around his knees. Dean bites his lip, then shrugs. “Now, we get warm.”

Before Cas can ask anything more, Dean slips between him and the blankets, their sides pressed tightly. For warmth, of course. Dean gets even so bold as to slip his feet between Cas’s. Feet are always the coldest, after all.

Cas doesn’t protest, doesn’t even move, when Dean begins to close the cocoon around them both to keep their shared warmth inside.

“No better heater than a living body, right?” He nudges Cas with a shoulder, as he tries to figure out where to put his damn arm. He knows where it’d fit well, but that’d be just too much. At least until the night, when it gets even colder.

Cas takes some time to relax beside him, and so does Dean. But as soon as their combined body heat envelopes them like a dreamy cloud, they ease into each other, faces leaning closer.

“Electrical,” Cas whispers, breaking the sleepy silence.

“Huh?” Dean mutters, confused.

“Electrical heater is a better heater than a human body,” Cas explains with a soft smile.

Dean chuckles. “It is,” he agrees and lets his head rest against Cas’s. “But I’ll take what I can get.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on [tumblr](http://babybluecas.tumblr.com/post/154564694949/dean-returns-from-his-mission-with-a-small-pile-of).


End file.
